Crewmates Crush
by YellowTruence
Summary: Hamilton has a serious Attraction to the Normandy's hottest guy since commander Shepard.


Words from the Author

This is my first attempt at a fanfiction, so I hope that its not too generic and mushie.

feedback is greatly appreciated either it be bad or good as long as I get some COMMENTS.. Lol, alright read on!

* * *

Hamilton heard the chirping of her watch as she was chatting with a colleague. She checked the time and turned off the alarm, it read 1700 hours which meant her shift was over. Hamilton said her good byes, before exiting. She walked into the near by elevator and press the button for the floor above, as the doors were closing a large hand appeared and held them ajar. the doors slid open and the krogan stepped inside.

She backed her self into a corner to keep some distance between her and the krogan. '_Oh damn, how come everytime I get in this blasted elevator, that thing is always here.'_ She thought as she stared at it's back. as she was about to question the krogan, the doors opened giving her a view of the wall infront.

she squeezed past the Alien and made her way to the mess hall.

Hamilton had a thing for a mister Taylor who worked in the weapons lab on deck 2. she thought he was a blessing to the ship and each one of her female colleagues agreed with her. everytime her lunch break would come. She would pull out her makeup compact and give her self a once over before heading out to the mess hall.

there were times, when he wouldn't show up and Hamilton wouldn't have anything interesting to stare at while chatting with her close friends Desmond and Tali and, when that happened, she would excuse herself from lunch 10 minutes before her shift and take a quick walk around the area, hoping to get atleast a glimpse of the man.

on one particular day, while Hamilton was at work, she heard rumors that Jacob was seeing Miranda. hearing that saddened her and she asked, if she could take time off from the rest of the day.

her superior officer accepted her request, she thanked him and went straight to her quarters. inside she sat on her bed, thinking about what she had just heard. '_Is this true?'_ she thought as she laid back._'Cameron must be lying, she might've said that to get me to stop pursuing the same man she's after.' _aftermentally agreeing with herself.

Hamilton glanced at her watch and notice that lunch hour was fast approuching. she rush to her mirror to quickly check her appearance. once she was satisfied she grabbed a near by magazine and headed out to the mess hall, when she got there, her eyes instantly fell on Jacob sitting at the only table in the area.

Hamilton willed herself not to stare until she was out of his line of sight. she went straight to the kitchen and asked the cook to give her something to snack on. He looked into one of the cabinets and pulled out a bottle of salted peanuts. the cook handed her the salted nuts and leaned back against the counter.

She took her things and went straight to the table, once there she tried to read her latest issue of Folus, which was an Adult Hanar magazine. every time she brought it out of her room, some one would always question her. well this time wasn't any different from the last time except that it was Jacob who noticed it.

"Hey isn't that a porn magazine?" He said.

She looked up from the page she was currently looking at and for the first time made eye contact with the man of her dreams.

"Yeah, I first picked up a copy, when we stopped at Omega. the captain gave some of the crew shore leave."

"Mind, if I take a peek at it." Jacob said as he stuck out his hand.

Her hands started to sweat as she handed over the magazine. She watched him as he scanned the inside. '_I wonder what he is thinking.'_ she thought as he was reading. "So what do you think? is it too odd for your taste." she said.

Jacob looked up from the magazine. "Its..a unique magazine, but I personally wouldn't read it."

"Well atleast you gave it a chance." Hamilton said. Jacob smiled back while placing the magazine between them. "So whats you position aboard the Normandy?"

"I'm an engineer and I monitor the ships systems." She responded. "I know its not as exciting as your job is, with you working with the commander and all, but its safer and thats all I truly care about." she said with a smile.

"Thats good to hear......so, would you like to go out for drinks some time?" Jacob said

Hamilton was shocked, Jacob the best looking guy since commander Shepard ask her out. wait til she tells the girls on deck 4. "That sounds nice." she said.

Jacob was about to give her the time and location, when his radio went off, he answered it. Shepard was getting ready to go out on a mission and he recruited Jacob for the job. "I'll just tell you, when I get back." He said

Jacob got up and made his way to the elevator. Hamilton just watched his retreating form until he was out of view. '_The girls are right, his ass looks good in that uniform!' _she thought as she sat at the table.

The End...Maybe

Author: If you want more I'll give it to YA!


End file.
